Dulce de Leche
by Damae
Summary: A Yamato le gusta mucho el dulce de leche. El dulce de leche es como Mimi y eso hace que le guste aún más.


¡Un nuevo fic, y en tan poco tiempo! Debo darme un premio -sarcasmo-. Dedicado a la fanaticada Mimato como yo y a quiénes me leen y dejan reviews, ¡gracias!

**Palabras:** 652. Casi un drabble digamos.

**Disclaimer:** Como sabrán Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dulce de Leche<strong>

* * *

><p>Yamato no es alguien que le encante los dulces como postres o golosinas, de pequeño solía dárselos a su hermano menor para que los comiera. Él prefería comer papas fritas, semillas de girasol o cualquier <em>snack<em> le vendría bien, algunas veces les ponía mayonesa o cualquier cosa picante para resaltar el gusto.

El Lemon Pie era de su gusto aunque _ella_ se reía de eso, le parecía algo "chistoso".

Pero había algo dulce que le gustaba y mucho. Y que era un secreto: Le gustaba mucho el dulce de leche.

Cuando era de noche él solía levantarse, abría el refrigerador de la cocina y destapaba el frasco, introduciendo la cuchara para que esa misma cuchara con el dulce de color marrón lo llevara a su boca, degustando el delicioso sabor, sólo una cucharada. No quería volverse adicto.

**{-}**

—¡Matt! —Mimi rie al sentir el dedo del rubio sobre sus bucles castaños. —Deja mi cabello, estuve media hora con la buclera —a pesar de todo no parecía estar molesta, acomodaba nuevamente su cabeza sobre el brazo del sillón, aún recostada sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

Él sólo ríe por lo bajo, casi en un murmullo, con su dedo (y a veces algún lápiz mientras escribe alguna nueva canción) juega con los mechones castaños de ella que le recuerdan al dulce de leche, le encanta que use el cabello tan largo para que pueda enrendarlo y desenredarlo, se siente algo infantil pero le gusta, sentir el dulce olor a rosas y otras flores que Mimi usa, lo calma. Es como su droga.

Y ella no hace nada para impedir aquella adicción, le gusta y mucho.

**{-}**

Yamato abraza a Mimi por detrás y recuesta su mentón en el pequeño hombro femenino, le sopla en el oído haciendo que ella ría y siente ahora el dulce olor de su cabello, cierra los ojos. Esta vez huele del mismo color de sus ojos: Miel.

Le gusta también, pero algo tiene el dulce de leche que le gusta más. Incluso sabe cómo se prepara.

Sabe que el dulce de leche se prepara caramelizando a la leche. La leche es blanca y pura, como Mimi. El caramelo es dulce y del mismo color miel de sus ojos, y la miel es natural como la leche, como ella: natural y sencilla, sin ninguna complicación. Y eso le encanta en especial en ella.

Y Mimi es completamente dulce, y eso no le desagrada, le gusta demasiado.

**{-}**

—¿Quieres dulce de leche? —Yamato sostiene una cuchara con un poco del dulce amorronado. Mimi le mira dubitativa y cierra los ojos, inocente para que él deposite la cuchara en sus labios y pruebe el manjar.

Ella se detiene con lentitud a probar aquél dulce exótico para ella, se relame los labios rosados y Yamato siente el impulso de lamerlos para sentir el dulce del frasco y de sus labios pero se contiene.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunta con emoción contenida, viéndola.

—No está mal, es rico —ella sonríe. —Aunque se siente más ligero que la otra marca que has comprado —el sonríe de medio lado y la besa. —¿Quieres más? —le pregunta y ella asiente, toma una cuchara más del dulce y lo mete a la pequeña boca de ella. Luego la besa sintiendo el sabor de ella y el manjar blanco juntos.

Él se separa y la mira con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Ahora te gusta más? —ella ríe, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y asiente con su cabeza.

Yamato sonríe complacido. Le gusta el dulce de leche porque le recuerda a Mimi, a veces más dulce, a veces más fuerte. Una completa dualidad que le gusta ver, le sorprende. Y su mano con inercia va hasta el cabello de ella, a sus pequeños rizos para mirarla a los ojos. Algo que podría incluso gustarle más que el dulce de leche.

…

..

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Y aquí la historia! Cortita pero esa era la intención. Ojalá les haya gustado, que me encanta tanto el dulce de leche como a Matt, pero no por las mismas razones xD.

Oh, los sinónimos que usé fueron para el dulce de leche fueron manjar y manjar blanco, y dulce también pero ese era sobre entendido digamos xD. ¿Por qué quise hacer esto? Ya saben amo el Mimato y como la nueva temporada nos quieren mandar el Sorato hay que salvarnos con los fics D: y como el dulce de leche y la miel lo veo muy en Mimi pues hice esto «3 Me encanta las referencia de tal cosa en los personajes xD.

Como escribí con anterioridad ya veré cuándo subiré los capítulos que me faltan a los fics que dejé descontinuados, y me refiero a "Lo que ésto ha logrado" y "Arranca Corazones". Ya subí el primer capítulo de "Lazo Musical" y empezaré a escribir (si puedo) el primer capítulo de "Una semana para conocerte". Díganle a mi Musa que sea buena (?).

¡Suerte a todos y que pasen lindo Halloween! (aquí se festeja por festejar no más, ojalá fuéramos a pedir dulces como debería xD)


End file.
